wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Debra
In 1998, Debra joined Jeff Jarrett in the WWF. At the beginning of her WWF career, known simply as Debra, she played the part of a shrewd businesswoman, wearing business suits. She also played the part of Jarrett's girlfriend. In late 1998, Jarrett began a feud with Goldust that culminated in December at Rock Bottom: In Your House in a "Striptease match". During the match, Debra hit Goldust over the head with Jarrett's trademark guitar, enabling Jarrett to win. WWF Commissioner Shawn Michaels, however, disqualified Jarrett, and Debra had to strip due to the match's stipulations. As she stripped, The Blue Blazer and Jarrett covered her up. Debra, however, began utilizing a new strategy during matches, distracting Jarrett's opponents by unbuttoning her blouse. She would willingly take off her blouse to show the crowd her "puppies". The strategy helped Jarrett and partner Hart defeat The Big Boss Man and Ken Shamrock to become World Tag Team Champions in January 1999. In February, Debra feuded with female professional wrestler Ivory, and Jarrett and Hart retained the tag title in a tag match against Ivory's associates Mark Henry and D'Lo Brown at St. Valentine's Day Massacre. In March, the team lost their tag title to the team of Kane and X-Pac. As Debra continued to manage Jarrett and Hart, a potential storyline developed where Hart and Debra would have an affair, but the creative team vetoed the idea before it played out on-screen. A team name was also in the works—Debra favoring "Talent and Attitude" (T&A)—but Hart died in May 1999 at Over the Edge. Later in the event, Debra and Jarrett lost a mixed tag team match against Nicole Bass and Val Venis. On May 10, 1999, Debra won the Women's Championship from Sable in an Evening Gown match. Usually, in an Evening Gown match, the woman who forcibly removes her opponent's dress wins. Because Sable removed Debra's dress, she therefore should have been the winner. Commissioner Shawn Michaels, however, ruled that he considered the woman who had lost her dress the winner, crowning Debra the new Women's Champion. Debra lost the Women's Title to Ivory on June 14, due to interference from Nicole Bass. At SummerSlam in 1999 Jarrett faced D'Lo Brown. During the match, Debra and Brown's former tag-team partner Mark Henry interfered on Jarrett's behalf, allowing him to win both the European Championship and the Intercontinental Championship. The following night, Jarrett awarded Henry the European title and gave Debra an assistant, Miss Kitty. At Unforgiven on September 26, Debra turned on Jarrett and hit him over the head with a guitar in the middle of his match against Chyna for the Intercontinental Championship. Chyna pinned Jarrett, but referee Tom Prichard overturned the decision due to Debra's involvement. Debra appeared sporadically thereafter, but she participated in an eight-women Sudden Death match at Survivor Series in 1999 where she teamed with The Fabulous Moolah, Mae Young, and Tori. Debra stayed off television while her new husband Stone Cold Steve Austin recovered from neck surgery. She reappeared in April 2000, acting as a guest ring announcer at Backlash. In the fall of that year she played the role of Lieutenant Commissioner, the assistant of Commissioner Mick Foley. Meanwhile, the marriage became incorporated into on-screen storylines, and on an episode of Raw, Stone Cold and Debra took on Matt Hardy and Lita. Debra and Lita fought outside the ring until Stone Cold pinned Hardy to win the match. She appeared sporadically thereafter, and left the company in June 2002 with Austin. External links * Debra Marshall on Pro Wrestling Fandom * Debra Marshall on Official WWE Wiki Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Alabama Category:Current Alumni Category:Managers Category:Womens Champions